User blog:Ilovehunterclarington/Final Destination: Death Returns
Final Destination: Deaths Returns takes place before Final Destination 5 and Final Destination 1. Here's My Main Protoganist which is Female, Heather Randall. She is living in her apartment with her friends until she had a premonotion that there School will collapse killing everyone. Characters Survivors *Heather Randall - The Female Main Protoganist, Visionary and the Last Survivor to Die. *Randy Smith - The Male Main Protoganist and the Ninth Survivor to Die. *Marnie Milligan - A Popular, Smart Girl with many male admirers and the Eighth Survivor to Die. *Jesse Miller - A Popular Jock which bestfriends with Jason Cooper and Lui Meeks and the Seventh Survivor to Die. *Jason Cooper - A Popular Football Player and the Sixth Survivor to Die. *Lui Meeks - A Popular Soccer Player and the Fifth Survivor to Die. *Charles Dickerson - Queenie Takahashi's Boyfriend and the Fourth Survivor to Die. *Kitty Yamamoto - A Sorority Girl who is Bestfriends with Queenie Takahashi, Mary Claire, Megan Tappan, Ellie Wilkins and Stacy Kobayashi and the Third Survivor to Die. *Amber Herkins - A Popular Cheerleader and Bestfriends with Marnie Milligan and the Second Survivor to Die. *Shelby Wilkins - The Younger Sister of Ellie Wilkins and the First Survivor to Die. Alive / Doesn't Not Meant to Die *Queenie Takahashi - Charles Dickerson's Girlfriend *Daphne Blake - One of the Sorority Sisters. *Brenda Meeks - Lui's Elder Sister *Dewey Morris - A Deputy who arrested the Mall Owner *Maryusa Alexander - A Volleyball Player who is not in there school when the Disaster Occured. Casualities *Mary Claire - A Sorority Girl *Megan Tappan - A Sorority Girl *Ellie Wilkins - A Sorority Girl *Stacy Kobayashi - A Sorority Girl *Joshin King Yoo - A Popular Basketball Player, Who is the Old Lover of Queenie Takahashi *Jake Hooper - A Popular Swimmer *Jess Reed - A Nerd *Angel Gedrarrio - A Teacher *180 Students Deaths Premonotion Deaths *Mary Claire - Crushed to death by a Hollowblocks *Megan Tappan - Neck Broken when she accidently slip on the Stairs *Ellie Wilkins - Decapitated when a Wooden Chair fell on her head *Stacy Kobayashi - Throat Cut Opened when a knife flies toward her neck *Joshin King Yoo - Head Crushed with a Basketball Ring. *Jake Hooper - Fell from the Rooftop to First Floor. *Jess Reed - Crushed by a Locker *Angel Gedrarrio - Pole Behind her Flies toward her Back to Chest and Fell from the Rooftop to a Car *Shelby Wilkins - Head Smashed with a Stone *Amber Herkins - Incinerated when the Laboratory Explode *Kitty Yamamoto - Fell on Stairs having her Head Smashed *Charles Dickerson - Smashed with a Wires *Lui Meeks - Body Ripped Off when an Metal Rod cuts his Chest *Jason Cooper - Body Impaled with a Metal Rods *Jesse Miller - Head Crushed with a Stone *Marnie Milligan - Incinerated inside the Laboratory *Randy Smith - Arm and Head Smashed and Flies Violently *Heather Randall - Eyes Impaled with a Pole Real Life Deaths *Shelby Wilkins - Incinerated In Her Sauna *Amber Herkins - Incinerated Inside the Sauna Room *Kitty Yamamoto - Fell on the Mall Balcolony *Charles Dickerson - Electrouced with a wires *Lui Meeks - Crushed to Death with a Big Hollowblocks *Jason Cooper - Run Over by a Truck *Jesse Miller - Head Impaled with a Pipe *Marnie Milligan - Neck Broken when a Kid Violently throw a big stone on her Neck *Randy Smith - Crushed with a Metal Poles and Neon Sign *Heather Randall - Drowned Category:Blog posts